


Charlotte and Corrin Eat Out

by ZAMBOT_3



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Gay, Gay Sex, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 04:05:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15134729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZAMBOT_3/pseuds/ZAMBOT_3
Summary: Following my last fic featuring these two, Corrin has been inviting Charlotte into the Treehouse more and more, but Charlotte has something different in mind for them today.





	Charlotte and Corrin Eat Out

 

Corrin invited a lot of her fellows to her treehouse. It was her personal quarters yes, but it helped bridge the gap between commander and soldier something which she felt was invaluable if you were asking them to risk their lives for you. Most often she engaged them in light conversation and snacks, other times they could gossip or discuss tactics. Lately though one specific guest had been occupying Corrin’s time though none of her compatriots were any the wiser.

 

“Hello Lady Corrin~” Charlotte greeted as Corrin invited her in. 

 

As Charlotte walked in Corrin could smell her perfume and she took a deep breath. She found Charlotte to be quite alluring and her thoughts were fixated on her pretty much constantly since their tryst in the hot springs and Charlotte was more than happy to serve her mistress in any way she desired, and was always eager to show Corrin more of a woman’s wiles and charm. Charlotte loved how the girl was so earnest in her desire and how easily distracted she was by her voluptuous body. Charlotte sat her bag aside and pulled Corrin in her embrace, Corrin eagerly kissed the blonde and her hands were quick to explore. That was another thing Charlotte loved, how much Corrin’s hands explored when they were together.

 

“Charlotte, may I ride your face again today?” Corrin asked excitedly after they seperated.

 

Charlotte giggled, “I’d love to taste you princess, but I’m afraid you’re going to have to pleasure me today.”

 

“Okay!” Corrin exclaimed excited at any chance to explore her sexuality with Charlotte.

 

Charlotte giggled at the silly girl and stroked her pretty little face. Charlotte grabbed her princess’s hand and led her to the bed. Charlotte took her seat and pulled off her footwear, Corrin joined her and spread the blonde’s legs eagerly. Charlotte smiled and pulled her leggings off, or rather began to before Corrin took them off for her. Charlotte’s lacy undergarments were all that was left after she quickly pulled her blouse off. 

 

Charlotte pulled her panties down a single leg, “Mind helping me Lady Corrin?” 

 

Corrin lightly grabbed Charlotte’s delicates and began pulling it down her leg. Charlotte pulled her leg back to help her pull the panties all the way down the shin and ankle and stretched her leg into the air once they were removed. Corrin stared at what lay between her teacher’s thighs, a beautiful vagina that left her transfixed set between a pair of muscular thighs and shapely legs. 

 

Charlotte set a finger to her mouth in a gesture of mock-innocence, "Is there something wrong dear?"

She could watch Corrin stare at her for hours.

 

“Sorry Charlotte.” Corrin blushed and her eyes looked away, “You’re just so beautiful I have a hard time remembering myself.”

 

Charlotte’s face flushed violently, but unlike Corrin she could control herself much better, “That’s quite alright my lady, so long as you can give me all your attention.” Charlotte assured with a smug smile.

 

“That won’t be an issue Charlotte, your beauty has ways of transfixing me.” Corrin assured her in the sickeningly sweet way that told you she was 100% sincere in her corniness.

 

Charlotte liked humoring Corrin, the naive romantic, but no woman could be satisfied by wordplay alone, and the girl needed to be taught how to please a woman in all the most natural and fulfilling ways. Charlotte spread her legs further for her princess and told her what to do.

 

“Eat.”

 

Corrin needed no further prompting. Shortly after their relationship started Corrin found sitting on Charlotte’s face to be a very rewarding experience and from that knew the most basic of procedure. Corrin planted kisses down the thighs she loved so much leading a trail from them to her beloved’s lips. Once at her destination Corrin traced around Charlotte’s pussy with her tongue, planting a kiss on her clitoris and hood once she’d looped. Charlotte cooed and urged the princess onward, though she’d gotten used to giving she was now able to relax and enjoy her preferred position; receiving. 

 

Charlotte’s hadn’t found itself on the back of Corrin’s hand, stroking her hair and pressing her face forward ever so slightly; a technique Charlotte had learned after one too many nights with would be Cassanovas with deep pockets. Corrin to her delight, was much eager than they ever were and she pressed her face deeper between her thighs in response. Corrin was not merely content to try and copy what Charlotte had done for her and explored on her own, her tongue and curiosity charting a path. 

 

Charlotte noted that Corrin was focussing heavily on her clit and hood to delightful effect, often leaving it only to return for a single lick and leaving Charlotte wanting more. Corrin had a knack for oral that was clear, and Charlotte felt something coming, slowly at first, but steadily building.

 

“Mmm~ Corrin whatever you do do not stop.” Charlotte ordered, her hand pressing slightly harder on the back of her sweet Corrin’s head.

 

Corrin continued dutifully her tongue working harder to knock Charlotte off the brink of orgasm and bring her careening into a climax to repay her for her kindness. Charlotte began to squirm as her privates became more sensitive, finally vocalizing her enjoyment through moaning. Finally hearing Charlotte moan for her drove Corrin mad with desire, but she controlled herself focussing on the task at hand. With a shrill moan Charlotte came, her thighs pressing together and threatening to crush Corrin between them. 

 

Charlotte’s thighs squirmed as her orgasm played out with Corrin still pleasuring her hungrily throughout with Charlotte losing herself in the feeling. Charlotte’s legs finally spread themselves, freeing Corrin’s head, with her climax subsiding. Corrin cuddled up to the blond, snaking up from between her legs and planting a kiss on her lips.

 

“Was I good, Charlotte?”

 

“Good, you were amazing Lady Corrin, your silver tongue is well worth its weight in gold.” Charlotte smiled.

 

Corrin giggled at the compliment and locked Charlotte’s lips in another kiss. Corrin grabbed at one of Charlotte’s breasts massaging it, Charlotte had gotten used to Corrin’s unrivalled handsiness and lesbian curiosity and pressed Corrin’s smaller hand to her chest.

 

“Next time I’ll need to bring you a very special reward.” Charlotte promised as soon as her lips were freed.

 

Her reward would be very special indeed.


End file.
